What Did I Do to Deserve This ?
by niico0llee
Summary: Something bad hppens to Miley and who does she go to when her friends arent around. And Will Miley let what happened to her ruin her life and maybe her first real realtionship?
1. Why Me?

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana if I did I wouldn't write FANfictions Lo0oL

Chapter 1 – Why Me ?

Miley didn't know what to do or where to go. She didn't want to go home and Lilly and Oliver weren't answering their cells. She went to the only other person she could think of. She rang the doorbell, she waited and waited then she rang the bell more and more. Someone rushed to the door and opened it.

"Miley what are you doing here and what happened to your clothes?"

She looked down at her torn shirt, blood stained skirt, and broke flip flops. Tears starting streaming down her face.

"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go home and Lilly and Oliver."

"Never mind come in."

They sat down on the couch. Jake wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"Miley you want to tell me what happened?"

She couldn't look at him she turned away starting to sob again.

"Jake I was... I was... RAPED"

"What? Raped by who I'm going to kill him. Who did it? Tell me."

"I can't go home tonight."

"How about you stay here tonight. You can take a shower and I'll give you some clothes to change into."

"Ok"

Jake showed Miley went into the bathroom and she walked in. she got undressed and got into a nice hot steamy shower. A few minutes later Jake knocked on the door "Here Miley. I hope this fit you."

"Thanks Jake." Miley said as Jake walked out the bathroom.

A few minutes later she got out and got dressed. She walked into the living room. Where Jake was sitting just looking at the TV that wasn't on. He turned around and looked at Miley.

"You ok Miley?"

"Yeah thanks a lot you're the best."

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jake.

"Tomorrow I'll take you home and you can tell Jackson and your dad what happened to you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Don't worry I'll be with you every second of the way if u want me to?"

"Yeah I would like that."

"We should get some sleep." He started to get up and started to lead her to the guest bedroom. She looked at the dark room and said "Jake can I sleep with you tonight to don't feel safe sleeping by myself."

"Sure Miley you can sleep with me."

As they were making the bed about to lay down Miley said"Thank you so much."

"You welcome Miley."

"Good-night."

"Good-night Miley."

They laid down and fell asleep. Jake woke up to Miley screaming.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I…I'd had a dream about the whole thing the dark room, me screaming for him to stop, to let go of me, and to leave me alone.

"You ok now Miley don't worry he's never going to hurt you ever again."

An half and hour later Miley fell asleep. Jake just stayed up watching Miley sure she was alright.


	2. Do I Have To ?

Disclaimer – I don't own Hannah Montana if I didn't I wouldn't write FANfictions Lo0oL

Chapter 2 - Do I Have To?

The next morning Jake woke up and Miley wasn't there. He got up and looked all over the place. Finally, he found her she was sitting out on the balcony.

"Miley I was getting scared I couldn't find you."

"I just needed some air."

"Ok do you want some breakfast?"

"No I'm ok."

Jake sat down in the empty chair right next to her.

"Have you thought of what you're going to tell your dad and brother?"

"The same thing I told you."

Jake went into his closet and got some clothes to give to Miley. After he gave them to her she got dressed. Jake told her the limo was here. They got in and Jake told the driver "To Miley's house." Once they arrived Jake got out and then helped Miley get out. She signed and said "It's now or never right."

"Miley I'll be by your side the whole time."

They walked in the house where sitting on the couch worried about Miley. When they turned around and saw her and Jake they jumped up and started hugging her "You're ok thank lord."

"Why are you in Jake's clothes?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Dad, Jackson I think you should sit down. I have to tell you something."

They sat back down on the couch then Miley and Jake sat down.

"Dad why I didn't come home last night was because."

Hot tears started forming in her eyes. She took Jake's hand and said "I was...was RAPED."

They gasped she could see her dad and Jackson starting to get angry.

"Who did it?" Her dad said about to just throw something through the wall. Jackson was just speechless about the whole thing.

"I couldn't come home at least not last night that's why I stayed at Jake's."

"Miley were going to get this bastard."

"We have to go to the police." Jackson said looking at Miley almost about to cry."

"Your right Jackson"

"Dad I just want to change and rest today can we do it tomorrow please."

"Fine sweetie."

Miley went off to her room.

"Thank you Jake" They both said.

"I'd so anything for Miley."

Miley went in her closet and got a tee-shirt, jogging pants, and underneath clothes. After, she went to the bathroom to take a nice hot bubbly bath. She didn't know what to do. Miley laid her head back and cleared her head of all thoughts. She heard a knock on the door. "You ok in there bud."

"Yeah dad I'll be out in a few minutes."

She then got up and took a towel wrapped it around her. She pulled the drain up so the water could go down. She got dressed and wondered into the living room where her dad, Jackson, and Jack were talking.

"You feel better Miles."

"Yeah thanks Jackson."

"I'm going to be in my room trying to get a hold of Lilly and Oliver."

"Oh ok" They all said

She was telling Jake to come, they were in Mileys room.

"Thank you so much again I owe you big time."

"You owe me nothing I'd do anything for you. I just want to make sure you're alright."

She hugged him tight and after she let go she asked him to call Oliver and tell him to come over if he could. Miley called Lilly

"Hello Lilly"

"Hey Miley."

"What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes but she held them back.

"Can you come over I need to tell you something?" asked Miley the tears beginning to burn her eyes

"Ok I'm on my way "

10 minutes later she heard a knock on her bedroom door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see both Lilly and Oliver both standing there.

"You ok Miles. "

"Jake, can you give us some time alone?"

"Of course. I'll be in the living room if you need me." He said walking out of the room closing the door be hide him. Lilly and Oliver sat down on Mileys' bed.

"What's wrong? "They both asked starting to get worried.

"Last night I'd tried calling you both of you guys weren't answering."

"My mom went out and borrowed my phone."

"My parents to my phone away cause I got home late." stated Oliver

"Sorry." they both said

"What happened last night Miley?' asked Lilly

The were back. The tears and there were threading to start spilling again.

"Lilly I was… I was…"

"You were what Miles."

"RAPED!" she shouted

"OH MAH GOSH" said Lilly

"Are you ok? "Asked a worried Oliver

Miley stood up. The tear were there spilling slowly down. Her head was starting ti hurt and she was feeling dizzy. Suddenly she collapsed on the floor. Lilly started screaming for Robbie Ray and Jackson to come help. They rushed in.

"What happened Lilly?" asked a concerned Jake

"She had just told us what happened and than she stood up and just collapsed."

"Help me put her on the bed.' said Robbie ray to the boys.

"Miley you ok? Miley Miley wake up." Lilly stared crying. Oliver put his arms around her and she turned her head to cry into his chest.

"Miley come on wake up." Said Jake

A few minutes later Miley began to stir.

"Jake."

"Oh Miley you scared us half to dearth." Said Jake hugging her.

Lilly looked up and saw Miley's eyes opened and she gave her a death grip hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again !You scared me half to death."

A little while later Miley began to fall asleep and everyone but Jake left.

Everything is going to be ok Miles I promise. I'll see you in the morning." Said Jake hugging her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he left her to sleep closing the door quietly be hide him.


	3. The Police Station Part 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Hannah Montana if I didn't I wouldn't write FANfictions Lo0oL

Chapter 3 – The Police Station Part 1

Early the next morning Miley woke up she had got up and got dressed in a white tank top and pink sweat pants. She walked into the kitchen to see her dad cooking and Jackson reading.

"Hey bud"

"Good-morning dad good-morning Jackson"

"Good-morning Miles" they both said

"You ready for today?"

"I guess"

"Jake said that he would come"

"He did dad I think he needs to relax today he has done a lot for me in the last 2 days."

"Ok it's your choice"

"I'll go call him now"

Miley walked into her room and got her cell phone. She called Jake. He didn't answer so she thought they he was probably sleeping so she left him a message

"Good-morning sorry for calling so early. You don't have to come to the police station today. You did so much for me already. I just want you to relax today I'll call you when I get home from the police station ok don't worry. Call you later bye"

After she had called Lilly.

"Good-morning Lilly"

"Good-morning Miley" still half asleep

"You want to come to the police station with me today?"

Then Lilly woke up fully.

"Yeah I'll go"

"Ok so we'll pick you up at 10:00 a.m."

"Bye"

After hanging up with Lilly she went back to the kitchen. Jackson and her dad were eating.

"I called him and left a message. Lilly is going with us I told her that we'd pick her up at 10."

"That's great bud. Now why don't you eat something?"

"Yeah Miles you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Miley I haven't seen you eat since you been home."

"Jackson I'm fine I promise." While crossing her fingers behind her back. After Robbie and Jackson were done eating they went to go get ready dressed Miley's phone started to ring Jake was calling she had answered it and said

"Hi Jake."

"Hey Miley I got your message you sure about it."

"Yeah I'm sure relax today you deserve it."

"Ok you call me thought if anything happens."

"Yes I promise"

"I'll talk to you later bye."

"Bye"

After hanging up with Jake her dad and brother walked into the living room.

"Already"

"Ok I'll call Lilly and tell her we're on our way."

"Ok"

Miley called Lilly and told her that they were on there way. They got in the car and started driving. Jackson put the radio on and Hannah Montana song started to play. Miley started to sing to it

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cause you know you've got the best of both worlds

When arrived at Lilly's she was outside already waiting for them. She got in the car and they drove off to the police station. By the time they arrived Miley was trembling.

"Don't worry Miles. Every thing will be alright." Lilly said as everyone got out the car.

After a couple of minutes of coaxing Miley finally got of the car. As soon as they walked inside Robbie Ray headed to the front desk while Jackson, Miley, and Lilly went to sit down.

Jackson noticed that he sister was really distressed. He grabbed her hand and said "Everything will be alright Miles. Don't worry."

A few minutes Robbie Ray came back and told them that someone would be right over. As soon as Robbie Ray was done a cop walked over to the group.

"Hello my name is Detective Shirley." Said the detective as she shook Robbie Rays hand

"Hi I'm Robbie Ray Stewart and this is my daughter Miley Stewart."

"Nice to meet to Mr. Stewart, Miss Stewart."

Miley came up with courage to say "Hi."

"Miley can you please follow me."

"Can I come with too?"

"You are really not allowed."

"But please this is my little girl."

"Well I guess its ok."

Miley and Robbie Ray followed Detective Shirley down the hall and into a room. Both Robbie Ray sat down and Detective Shirley sat right across from them.

"Now Miley I need you to tell me everything you can remember." said Detective Shirley as she turned on the tape recorder.

Miley nodded her head and began her story.

"Well my friend Tasha invited me to a party were she introduced me to one of her friends named Aaron. He seemed really nice so we started talking and dancing. After a while I had to go to the bathroom and I had asked him were it was. He had offered to show me so I followed him up the stairs. Then he showed me a room which he told me was the bathroom. As soon as I walked in he closed the door and locked it behind him. I turned around and he grabbed me and I asked him what he was doing. All he did was laugh and said I was getting exactly what I deserved. Then he pushed me down on the bed. "

Miley started crying.

"Are you ok Miles? Do you want to stop?"

"No dad I'm fine. I wanna finish."

Miley dried her tears and continued what she was saying. "After he pushed me down he got on top of me and ripped my shirt. I tried to get away but he was to strong. I began hitting him but he still won't let go. That's when I started screaming. I kept screaming for help but no one came. That's when he slid my underwear down and raped me. When he was done he got up and said "Thanks slut. You were great." And than left back to the party. Then I grabbed my purse and ran out of there as fast as I could. After I was a few blocks away I called a cab." Miley stopped

"After that where did you go Miley?" asked the Detective looking up from her notes

"She went to her friend Jakes house." Answered Robbie Ray

"Please Mr. Stewart she must answer on her own."

He nodded and Miley told that she did in fact go to Jakes.

"Miley have you taken a shower between the time of the rape and now?"

Miley nodded "I took one last night. Why?"

"Well, we needed evidence."

"So your tellen me that my baby girl was raped and there's nothing you can do now." shouted Robbie Ray.

"Mr. Stewart please calm down or I will have to have you removed."

"I'm sorry." Robbie Ray said as he took his seat once again.

"Will the clothes do?" asked Miley

"Yes. They could be some help if unwashed."

"Ok. There not."

"That's great .We need you to bring them hear as soon as possible."

"I'll bring them this afternoon." Said Robbie Ray

"Ok thank you Mr. Stewart. Now Miley I need to talk to a sketch artist."

"Ok but can I come back later with my dad."

"Sure if that makes you comfortable."

"Goodbye Detective and thanks for everything."

"Goodbye Mr. Stewart, Ms. Stewart. I'll see you two later."

They walked back over to Lilly and Jackson were sitting.

"What happened?' asked Jackson

"Did you tell her everything Miles?"

"Yea I did Lilly. I have to come back later to talk to a sketch artist."

"Ok."

"Let's go bud you need eat and relax."

"I'm not hungry Dad."

"Miles you have to eat."

"Later dad."


	4. The Police Station Part 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Hannah Montana if I didn't I wouldn't write FANfictions Lo0oL

Chapter 4- The Police Station Part 2

They walked to the car. When they got in Robby turned on the music another Hannah Montana song was playing. While Hannah's song was playing she remembered something.

"Dad don't I have a show tonight?"

"Yeah bud but I was going to cancel."

"No you can't! I won't let you. I would be disappointing my fans."

"If you're up to Miley. It's your decision"

When Miley got home her and Lilly went to her room. They turned on the radio and started dancing. A little while later he dad called them for lunch. They had told him that they weren't hungry and were going to the beach. Miley changed her clothes because she was getting hot. She put on jean carpri and a pink tank top. Lilly and Miley walked over to the beach. They had ran into Oliver and Jake.

"Hey guys!!"

"So what happened?" Jake asked starting to get worried.

"Well later I have to go back and talk to an artist."

"I'll drive you"

"My dads going to drive, but you can come if you want because Jackson isn't going this time." It's just me Lily and my dad"

"Ok I'll go"

"So Oliver what's up you been quiet lately?"

"Nothing I'm just worried about you"

"Well now the cops are doing everything they can to catch him."

"I know"

"Thank you guys for being there for me"

"You welcome" they all did a group hug.

"So tonight you going to the show" she asked the guys.

"Of course we have to support our favorite singer." Jake said smiling

"So Lilly and I will meet you and Oliver backstage at the concert.

"Ok" they all agreed

Then they walked to Rico's house and got smoothies. After they finished them Miley, Lilly, and Jake walked back to Mileys house.

"Bud we have to get going."

"Ok dad Jake is coming with us and we need to stop off at his house to get the clothes."

"Ok let's hurry"

They got in the car and started driving to Jake's house. The clothes were already in a bag in the bathroom. Jake ran in grabbed them and ran back to the car.

"Got them we can go now"

Robbie Ray continued on to the police station. When they walked in Detective Shirley was already waiting for them. Robbie Ray handed her the bag of clothes. Then Shirley directed Miley to the sketch artist. Robbie Ray waited with Jake and Lilly while Shirley took Miley.

"Mark this is Miley Stewart"

"Miley this is Mark"

"Nice to meet you Miley"

"Nice to meet you Mark"

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

"Miley I'll be out there I am going to run this to the lab then I'll be back."

"Ok"

Miley sat down Dec. Shirley walked out the room.

"So Miley how did he look"

"He had dark brown hair, tanned skin, a sort of medium nose, blue eyes, dimples in his cheeks, and big lips."

"Like this?"

He showed her the computer screen.

"Exactly like that"

Shirley then walked back into the room.

"She gave me the whole face."

Let me see"

He showed her the computer screen.

"Oh no Aaron Smith look what you've gotten yourself into." She mumbled to herself

"Do you need anything else?" Miley asked being impatient

"No Miley you can go back to your dad"

Shirley opened the door and Miley walked back to her dad. Shirley went to her desk picked her phone and called her friend Debra. She told her what son did. She then noticed that Robbie Ray was walking up to her. She told Debra she had to go.

"Yes sir?"

"Can I take my daughter home now?"

"Yes I'' call you when I have something."

"Oh ok"

Robbie Ray walked back towards Miley, Jake, and Lilly.

"What did she say dad?"

"She said she'll call us when she get something."

They left the police station and were on there way to Miley's house.

A/N: Jake already know Miley is Hannah Montana


	5. Bud, I got to tell you Something

Disclaimer – I don't own Hannah Montana if I didn't I wouldn't write FANfictions Lo0oL

Chapter 5- I have something to tell you bud

Ring… Ring…

Miley got up and shut off her alarm. She got up and woke Lilly up.

"One more minute Mom"

"Lilly get up we're going to be late for school." Miley said shaking Lilly till she got up.

"Already time for school."

"Yep sorry Lils"

Lilly got up grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. While Miley tired to find clothes. She picked out a pair of ripped knee jeans and a red crown shirt. She got dressed in her room while Lilly changed in the bathroom. After she had gotten dressed she went to see what was taking Lilly so long in the bathroom. When she got there Miley didn't find Lilly so Miley continued to get herself ready she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth/washed her face, and did her make-up.

When Miley was done she wandered off to the kitchen to find Lilly, Jackson, and her dad eating in silence. "Good-morning ya'll"

"Good-morning Miles" they said without evening giving a glance to Miley.

She went over and sat down, she grabbed an orange and started to peel it. After she was done peeling and eating she told Lilly that they had to get going or they were going to be late. Miley waved at everyone and said good-bye. They just replied back with a wave of the hand. Lilly was to tired to say a word. At school Lilly and Miley bumped into Jake and Oliver at their lockers.

"Morning girls"

"Morning Jake" Miley and Lilly said.

"Hey Oliver"

"Morning"

Then the bell had ringed for first period. Lilly and Oliver had the same period so they walked off together and Miley and Jake had the same first period which was math so they walked towards Mr. McCann's room.

"Morning class today we will be learning about algebra."

Miley and Jake took there seats soon enough the bell would ring for second period.

45 minutes later the bell rang off to second period they went.

LATER ON IN THE DAY

It was 7th period and Miley couldn't wait till it was over. She could go home and relax. The bell rang and out the door to relaxation. Jake asked Miley if she wanted to go to the beach with him Oliver and Lilly. She had agreed but would meet them after she had gone home first. As Miley walked through the door she could tell something was wrong by the expression on his face.

"Dads what's wrong?"

"Dec. Shirley called she said..."

"What did she say? Did she get something on him?"

"She knows who he is and she got him in custody."

"So that's good he'll be put in jail right?"

"Well actually it's not that simple baby girl."

"What do I have to do as long as I don't have to see his face ever again?"

"Well Miley you may have to because you have to go to trial."

"He's going to be there?"

"Yea I am sorry but if you don't want to go through it I will call Shirley right now-"

"No dad don't I want him away forever so he can't ever hurt any other girl."

"Fine Miley it's what you want to do and I will be there with you the entire way."

"Ok well I am going to change and go to the beach."

"K Miles don't be home late."

Miley walked to her room grabbed her tankini bathing suit and changed into it. She walked out the door and when she was about to close it she waved at her dad. She met Jake, and Lilly. She didn't see Oliver there. "Jake where's Oliver?"

"He couldn't come because he had to scrub his grandma's feet."

"Ewe"

They went over by the beach and sat down by the waves. Lilly cell rang

"Hello yea yea yea ok see you soon bye"

"I got to go home my mom needs me."

"Bye Lilly"

Lilly walked off.

A little while when Jake and Miley were talking her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Come home I have some new about the case."

"I'm on my way."

"My dad has some news on the case."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure if you want."

Miley and Jake walked towards Miley's house. They busted through the door and found Mileys dad in the kitchen on the phone.

"What happened dad?"

"Well Shirley is not on the case anymore?"

"Why it was getting to personal so they resigned her and there will be a knew detective on the case she will stop by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh"

"Jake you staying for dinner?"

"Yes Mr. Stewart if Miley wants me to."

"Yea of course"

"Ok"

Miley went on the porch and Jake followed her.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm trying I don't know if I can face him again."

"Miles I will be there with you the whole time you don't have to worry about anything he will get what he deserves."

Jake grabbed Miley in his arms and held her tight. Miley started crying. After a few minutes Jake let her go and they sat down. She wiped her tears and she just stared at Jake and thought about how much he really cared about her.

"Kids time for dinner" Robby Ray yelled from the kitchen.

Jake and Miley got up and walked to the kitchen. Her dad had made spaghetti and meatballs.

After they were done eating dinner Jake said it was getting late and that he had to start heading home. Miley watched some T.V. and fell asleep on the couch her dad just left her there because he didn't want to disturb her.

A/N-please review and hope you enjoy If I don't receive some reviews then I may not continue to keep writing I don't have any ideas for an end or should I do an squeal so if you have any ideas message me.


	6. Detective Who And whats going to Happen?

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana

Chapter 6- Detective Who? And what's wrong?

"Morning bud"

"Morning dad"

"Chocolate chip pancakes will be done in a few minutes."

"I'm not hungry"

"Miles you haven't eaten that much since you know what happened."

"Well just try to eat a little this morning; I've made your favorite kind of pancakes."

"Thanks dad, I'm going to get in a shower then after I will eat some."

"Thanks Miles"

Miley walked over towards her room to get clothes. She had picked out a pair of jeans, a small white tee, and a cami. After she grabbed her clothes she went of to the bathroom to get in a shower before the detective arrived. She really wasn't up to telling her story but again maybe she didn't have to because her story was already on file. She turned on hot water and the steam filled the room. She went over to the mirror and started to take her hair out when she saw something……

All of a sudden Jackson and Robby Ray heard a loud thump. They both screamed "Miley at the same time. They ran to the bathroom and tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. They then started to call for her, but they didn't get a respond.

"Miles open the door" her dad said starting to get panicky.

"Sis come on open up this door or at least tell us you are ok."

After a few minutes she didn't reply again. They were really getting scared now. Jackson started to push up against it didn't budge after a few more times it and it popped open. They saw the steamy room and Miley lying on the floor. Robby Ray ran to Miley.

"Come on Miley wake up"

He picked her head up and felt something warm slide between his fingers he looked at them and saw he had his daughter's blood on his hands.

"Hurry Jackson calls 911 she is bleeding.

Jackson ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello"

"Hello state your problem"

"My sister is bleeding from her head. I need an ambulance now.

"What's your address?"

"690 Layerson Ave."

"Help is on the may. Is there anyone with you/"

"Yes my dad"

"Ok what's your name and age?"

"My name is Jackson and I'm 16."

"Ok stay on the phone with me till help arrives."

The doorbell rang Jackson put the phone down and opened the door.

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom" he said while pointing to the back part of the house.

He picked her phone up and told the operator that they arrived. He then hung up the phone and went to go see what was going on with Miley. They were putting her on a stretcher and pulling her out the room. They put her in the ambulance and drove off.

The cops arrived shortly after they left and waited for Robby Ray so that they could talk.

"Hi sir I am officer Garcia. I am going to take a report on your daughter. Do you know how she fell?"

"I don't know my son and I were in the kitchen eating breakfast and we just heard a loud thump we went to the bathroom to see if it was my daughter Miley. We were calling for her and she wasn't answering so my son popped the door open and we found Miley on the floor. I went to go pick her head up and I saw she was bleeding and my son called for help immediately."

"Oh I see, does she have any medical problems?"

"No"

"Ok well I got what I need here so I will be going. Thank you for your help."

Then a tall guy with brown hair blue eyes walked through the door. He asked one of the officers and the officer pointed to Robby Ray. He started walking towards him and asked "Sir are you Mr. Stewart?"

"Yes I am"

"Hi my name is detective Dewitt, I am the new officer on your daughters case."

"Oh"

"Well I cant talk to Miley so I will be going give me a call when Miley is stable and ready to talk." He handed Robby Ray his card.

After the house was cleared out and everything in the bathroom was cleaned Jackson and Robby Ray drove to the hospital. When they arrived they asked the lady at the front desk for "Miley Stewart." She said "Room 435." Robby Ray and Jackson rushed off towards her room. When they walked in she was still was not awake Robby Ray eyes started to tear and so did Jackson's. He sat down next to his little girl and grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie what happened? How did you fall?"

Jackson went and sat down on the other side of her.

"Sis wake up we need you and what would the world do without you and Hannah Montana." He said low so no one would hear him. The doctor had walked in and wanted to speak to Robby Ray outside. He followed the him and the doctor started to say "Mr. Stewart Miley hit her head pretty bad and she……….

A/N- left you with a cliff hanger you have to read to see what happens. What do you think should happen let it be good or bad. Also should I make it into a squeal or no. Also should something happen between Oliver and Lilly or Jackson and Lilly. Review and keep reading.


	7. She is Go0ing to be Ok

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 7- She is going to be Ok.

Is going to make it she has to stay for a month or more. But she will be fine it's just a little concussion."

"Oh thank you lord I don't know what would have happened if I lost my baby girl?"

"Well the only thing is she is going to have a slow recovery."

"Ok does she need anything?"

"Just a lot of love and support and to take it slow."

"Ok"

"I will check up on her later."

He walked off and Robby Ray walked back in the room crying.

"What happened?" Jackson asked starting to get jumpy.

Robby Ray stayed silent.

"Dad what happened?"

"She is going to be fine."

"OMG yes!!!"

Jackson jumped up out his seat and started to scream, Robby Ray told him to quite down and that he was going to call Lilly.

"Hey Miles"

"Hi Lilly this is Mr. Stewart."

"Did something happen to Miley?"

"She fell and hit her head and she has a concussion. Also can you call…"

"Jake and Oliver" she said before he could finish his sentence.

"Yea"

"Ok see you soon bye."

As soon as she hung up she dialed Jake.

"Hello"

"Hey Jake something happened to Miley she's at the hospital. You with Oliver?"

"Yea we are on our way right now. What happened to Miley?"

"I'll tell you when I see you."

"Ok"

They hung up and Lilly told her mom she was going to the hospital to see Miley and ran out the house to the hospital. She grabbed a cab and continued on her way. When she arrived she ran inside. She found Robby.

"Where is she?"

"Right here"

"Omg Miles what happened?" she said in low voice.

"She fell and hit her head when she was getting ready to go in a shower. She has a concussion and its going to be a slow recovery but she is going to be alright."

"Oh thank god." As she finished Jake and Oliver ran down the hall.

"What happened?" they asked out of breath.

"Clam down she is going to be ok." Lilly said putting her hands on her hands on their arms.

"So what happened?" Jake asked starting to catch his breath.

Robby Ray walked inside Miley's room.

"Well she was going to take a shower and she fell and hit her head and she has a small concussion but she is going to be fine, but it's going to be a slow recovery."

"So nothing serious?"

"Nope nothing serious."

Lilly, Oliver, and Jake walked in the room. They all crowed around Miley. A little while later the doctor came in the room.

"Hi um Mr. Stewart can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

He walked outside once again and asked "What's wrong?"

"Well if she doesn't wake up tonight or tomorrow night we may have to do surgery because she may have a blood cult."

"Oh"

"So we hope it doesn't come down to that because then it may be harder for her to recover."

Robby was speechless.

"Well I will let you go back to her."

He walked back in the room.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"If she doesn't wake up tonight or tomorrow night they may have to do surgery and it may be harder for her to recover."

Lilly gasped. She started to cry and Oliver put his arm around her and she laid her head in his chest. A few hours later Jackson and Oliver had went home and Robby was starting to go home so when he could come back during the early morning. Lilly and Jake didn't ant to leave her side. A little while later Lilly dosed off and Jake was sitting there holding Miley's stiff hand not letting it go.

"Miley you have to get better. You better come back to me and everyone. Everyone is a wreck and they need you I need you. Also I have to tell you something."

After he finished he felt something in his hand and he looked down to see.


	8. She awoke! Miley what did you see?

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana

Chapter 8- she awoke! Miley what did you see?

What happened last:

He looked down at his hand and saw….

Hhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm

Miley's hand grabbing tight of his. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were starting to open.

"Lilly get up Miley is opening her eyes! Look!"

"Oh Miley you came back to us. You scared the crap out of me, us don't ever do that again." Lilly said looking up at Miley.

"Yea we were all scared to death."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You in the hospital and you hit you head. Don't you remember?"

"No Lilly I only remember getting ready and saw something or someone in the mirror and I got scared and I must have fallen trying to back up or something."

"Well we are happy you are ok! I am going to get the doctor and call your dad and Jackson."

Lilly walked out the room and found the doctor. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi Miley my name is Doctor Davidson."

"Hi"

"Well it seems you are doing a little better."

"OH that's good" Jake said looking at Miley.

"I am going to see you later and I bet you dad cant wait to find out he was so scared.

After he left Lilly strolled back in the room and told them that "Robby Ray and Jackson were on their way and that Oliver would be here in an hour or two." Miley tried to sit up and they told her to take it slow. Soon her dad and Jackson arrived.

"Oh Miles."

"Lil sis you got us so worried." Jackson said letting out an I'm happy she is ok sigh.

"Yea I'm fine I think."

They all gave her a big bear hug. They stayed with her for a few more hours. Then Oliver came. He was glad to see Miley awake. They were all relieved. The doctor came in and told them he had to run some test on Miley. They told her that they would be back late, that they were going home to shower and change up. Also that she needed to take it slow and rest. After they were done with the test and Miley was back in her room she fell out. The doctor came in and started to say "Miley…." He saw she was sleeping so he left her and backed up out the room.

"Hi Miley"

"What do you want from me?"

"I have to make sure you don't tell anyone about our little thing especially the cops because if I go to jail when I come out I will kill you.

"What thing? You raped me"

"No you were asking for it."

"No you took advantage of me."

He started walking towards her and she started to walk back.

"Get away from me." She started to scream

"Shut up"

Help someone help me HELP HELP"

"Miley"

"Get away from me"

Miley get up you are having a bad dream."

Miley jumped up.

"Omg that was so scary."

"What happened?" Lilly asked looking at Miley

"He was in my dream."

"Who?"

"Aaron."

"Oh what was he doing?"

"He said I was asking for it and if I told anyone or if he went to jail he would kill me."

"Oh Miley"

Miley started to cry Lilly gave her a hug.

"You are all right. I am not going to let him put another finger on you and don't worry the cops are all over it."

"I know, but Lilly I am so scared."

"It's ok just try and clam down."

"Oh snap"

"What?"

"The detective I had an interview."

"What happened with it?"

"I don't know Miles."

"Miley can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What did you see in the mirror?"


	9. What she saw and the Good News!

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana

Chapter 9- What she saw and the Good News!!

What happened last:

"Miley can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What did you see in the mirror?"

Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhmhm

Miley stayed silent

"Miles you can tell me anything. That's what best friends are here for."

"Well…"

"I was taking my hair down and I looked in the mirror and saw Aaron."

"Is that is?"

"NO he was was.."

Miley started to cry thinking about what she saw in the mirror.

"Miley don't cry" Lilly gave her a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"Tell me the rest when you are ready."

"Ok don't tell anyone please especially Jake. I don't want him to be more paranoid then he is."

"I promise I won't tell him or anyone else."

Right there Jake walked in.

"What tell who what?"

"Nothing"

"Oh ok. Hey Miley, Lilly"

"Hey Jake." They both said.

"Where you crying?"

"No Jake."

"Oh it looks like you were crying."

"No I'm fine."

"So how you feeling today "

"A little better."

"Oh that's good."

"What about you."

"Good"

"I'm going to the vending machine. You guys want anything?"

"No thanks Lilly" they both said.

She walked out the room and the doctor walked in.

"Hi Doctor Davidson"

"Morning Miley, Jake"

"Hi'

"I have some good news for you."

"What is it?"

"If the test goes well the next two days you will be out of the hospital Friday night and be able to go to school on Monday."

"That's great Miley." Jake said holding her hand.

"Omg I am so happy."

Lilly walked back in the room.

"Lilly I may be going home this Friday."

"That's in 2 days."

"I can hang out with you and not have to sit besides you and talk."

Robby Ray and Jackson walked in.

"Morning yall"

"Morning everyone" Jackson said in a low tired voice."

"Dad I have great news."

"What!?!?"

"If test go well the next two days I will be coming home on Friday."

"Oh that is awesome"

"Yea lil sis"

A/N- I know this is the shortest chapter, but since I have been home from school for the last 3 daystoday made 3 days. I am writing a lot. School is closed because of snow. So I am updating a lot. Please review and I hope you like the story so far it's going to be more drama. So continue to read and review later!!!! If u have any ideas you can i.m. me or message me.


	10. HOME SWEET HOME!

-1Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana

Miley's POV

Chapter 10- Home Sweet Home!

Friday had finally came. In 2 hours I'll will be on her way home. It's 12:00 p.m.. Lilly just called and said she was on her way here. Cant wait till I go home. I get to sleep in my own room, in my own room. I am so happy I wish 2 hours would come here already. Then lilly busted through the door. She looked and seemed happier then me.

"only a hour and half . YAY!!!"

"I know , I cant wait. At 4 you want to go to the mall.?"

"You sure? You're just getting out the hospital."

"I'm positive"

She nodded her head signaling ok. I could tell by her face expression she wasn't sure we should go to the mall. The door opened up and Jake, Oliver, Jackson, and dad came in.

"You'll be home soon sweetie."

"I know dad. I actually think I forgot how my room looks." we all busted out laughing. After a few minutes we stopped and Oliver told us there was only an hour left. My doctor came in, he said he wanted it do just one more test to make sure it was all right to go home. He said he would be back in 5 minutes to take me to get me. Lilly said she pack my things and the guys are going to take the flowers, balloons, and cards to the car.

Regular POV

Mile went to go get her test done.

Lilly's packing her clothes and the boys are almost done with all the stuff. Lilly finishes up and takes the 2 duffel bags outside leaving an outfit out for Mile to change into. Mile comes back from the test the doctor told her she was able to go home. She got dressed and Jake, Oliver, and Lilly come in.

"You ready?"

"Yea Lil's"they walk out the door. Mile turns her head and looks back at her room. They all link, Jake next to Mile, Mile to lily, and lily to Oliver. They walked out the hospital. Since Lilly took a cab and Jake and Oliver's mom dropped them off before work. They all car-pooled with Mile. They dropped jake and oliver at the beach. When they got home there was a sign that said " Welcome Home Mile!" they brought everything in. Mile and Lilly unpacked the clothes. After they were done , Mile told Robby Ray they were going to the mall and then to the beach.

A/N- I know this chapter was short and it sucked, but it gets better sorry for the sucky chapter.


	11. AARON? JAKE?

-1DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA

A/N- IM SORRY ABOUT THE CAPS MY BUTTON GOT STUCK BUT I AM GETTING IT FIXED TODAY

CHAPTER 11- AARON? JAKE?

AT THE MALL THEY BOUGHT CLOTHES, SOME JEWELRY, CDS, AND MAKE-UP. THEY WERE ON THERE WAY NOW TO THE BEACH. WHEN THEY GOT THERE THEY SPOTTED JAKE AND OLIVER. THEY SAT DOWN, LILLY SAT NEXT TO OLIVER WHILE MILEY SAT NEXT TO JAKE.

"IM GLAD YOU'RE OUT THE HOSPITAL."

JAKE SAID WHILE HOLDING MILEY'S HAND.

"I AM TOO"

"ANYONE HUNGRY"? OLIVER ASKED

"I AM" LILLY SAID MILEY SAID .

"WHAT YOU GIRLS WANT"?

"SMOOTHES" MILEY SAID

"YEA" LILLY SHOUTED

"ORANGE FOR MILEY" JAKE STATED

"AND CHERRY FOR LILLY" OLIVER SAID GETTING UP WALKING OVER TO RICO'S WITH JAKE FOLLOWING HIM.

"THEY KNOW US TO WELL"

"I KNOW MILES"

"HERE YOU LADIES ARE" THEY SAID HANDING THEM THE SMOOTHIES.

"THANKS" THEY BOTH SAID, THEY DRANK THEIR SMOOTHIES. WHILE MILEY WAS SLURPING HERS SHE HEARD SOMEONE CALL HER. "MILEY" SHE TURNED AROUND AND SAW THAT IT WAS HER FRIEND TASHA. "OMG GIRL I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE PARTY. WHERE'VE YOU BEEN"?

"HEY TASHA, BUSY AND STUFF." MILEY SAID THINKING ABOUT THE NIGHT AT THE PARTY AND IF SHE SHOULD TELL ONE OF HER BEST FRIENDS.

"OH ANYWAY, YOU REMEMBER THE GUY AARON I INTRODUCED TO YOU AT THE PARTY. WELL WERE GOING OUT NOW."

"WHAT YOU CANT"

"WHY"?

"BECAUSE YOU CANT"

"MILES WHAT'S WRONG"?

"YOU CANT DATE HIM'

"WHY"?

"YOU JUST CANT HE'S NO GOOD."

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION WHY? HE'S HERE RIGHT NOW."

AARON HEARD HIS NAME AND WALKED OVER TOWARDS THEIR TABLE. MILEY JUMPED OUT OF HER SEAT.

"HEY MILEY" AARON SAID GIVING HER A WINK

"DON'T TALK TO HER" JAKE SHOT UP

"WHAT ARE YOU HER BODY GUARD" JAKE DIDN'T ANSWER HIM

"AARON GET AWAY FROM ME"

"MILES WHAT'S WRONG? TASHA ASKED CONFUSED

AARON WALKED OVER TO MILEY AND ASKED HER IF HE COULD TALK TO HER SHE SHOT BACK A NO. HE GRABBED HER ARM AND STARTED PULLING HER TO THE SIDE.

"I SWARE SHE JUST SAID TO GET OFF OF HER" JAKE SAID.

"MR. ZOMBIE DUDE OR WHATEVER BACK OFF THIS IS BETWEEN MILEY AND I"

"GET OFF OF ME" MILEY SAID TRYING TO PULL HER HAND OUT OF HIS TIGHT GRIP.

"GET OFF OF HER AARON" TASHA SAID NOW TOO TRYING TO PULL MILEY'S ARM AWAY.

"BACK OFF BITCH" HE SLAPPED HER. HE THOUGHT NO GIRL DESERVED TO GET HIM ESPECIALLY BY AN RAPIST. HE LUNGED AT AARON. AARON STILL HOLDING ON TO MILEY BROUGHT HER DOWN WITH HIM. HE DIDN'T LOOSEN UP ON HER ARM AT ALL. JAKE WENT TO GO PUNCH HIM AND ACCIDENTALLY PUNCHED MILEY IN THE STOMACH BECAUSE AARON USED MILEY TO BLOCK HIM. MILEY FELL OVER HOLDING HER STOMACH WITH HER FREE HAND TRYING TO GASP FOR AIR. AARON LET GO OFF HER HAND. LILLY, OLIVER, AND TAHSA RUSHED OVER TO MILEY.

"YOU OK"? LILLY ASKED AARON GOT UP AND PUNCHED JAKE MAKING HIM FALL.

"YEA I'M OK" THEY HELPED HER UP. SHE SAW HOW SERIOUS AARON AND JAKE WERE FIGHTING.

"AARON, JAKE STOP" THEY DIDN'T STOP.

"HELP" SHE SCREAMED. JACKSON RAN OVER

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"?

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER, JUST BREAK THEM UP PLEASE"

JACKSON CALLED HIS 2 BIG TOUGH FRIENDS TO COME OVER AND HELP. JACKSON GRABBED JAKE WHILE THE 2 GUYS GRABBED AARON.

"COME ON TASHA, LET'S GO" AARON SAID BREAKING LOOSE OF THE GUYS.

"IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU AND WE'RE OVER"

"FINE SLUT I DON'T NEED YOU I CAN HAVE ANY GIRL I WANT, RIGHT MILEY" HE WINKED AT HER AND JACKSON WAS GOING TO PUNCH BUT HIS FRIENDS HELD HIM BACK. MILEY FELT SO LOW INSIDE. HE WALKED OFF . THE 2 GUYS LEFT AND THEN JACKSON FINALLY BROKE THE SILENCE

"YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT"?

"LONG STORY" MILEY SAID

"FINE" JACKSON THEN WALKED BACK TO WORK.

"JAKE ARE YOU OK, YOU'RE BLEEDING."

"I'M FINE IM SORRY YOUR FIRST DAY OUT OF THE HOSPITAL IT'S A DISASTER"

"ITS OK COME HERE SO I CAN CLEAN YOU UP"

"TASHA YOU OK"?

"YEAH THANKS MILES"

"NO PROBLEM"

"I WILL ALWAYS BE GRATEFUL YOU SAVED ME FROM THE BIGGEST MISTAKE"

"THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR"

"YEA THEY SURE ARE WELL IM GOING TO GET GOING. BYE"

"BYE"

"LILLY AND I ARE GOING TO GET GOING TO HOPE YOU BOTH FEEL BETTER" LILLY HUGGED MILEY GOOD- BYE OLIVER JUST WAVED.

"BYE" JAKE SAID AND THEY RETURNED IT

"SO LET ME SEE YOU" HE REMOVED THE NAPKIN.

"THE BLEEDING STOPPED AND IS LOOKS LIKE ALL YOU GOT IS A CUT LIP. DOES IT HURT? IM SO SORRY"

" YEA IT HURTS A LITTLE AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SORRY ITS NOT YOUR FAULT. I WOULD FIGHT ANYONE ANYTIME FOR YOU." MILEY BLUSHED A LITTLE.

"THE ONLY PERSON I WONT MESS WITH IS LILLY SHE'S ONE TOUGH GIRL"

THEY BOTH GIGGLED

"MILEY IM SORRY FOR PUNCHING YOU"

"I FORGIVE YOU" SHE KISSED HIS FOREHEAD.

"I SHOULD BE GETTING HOME. MY DADS PROBABLY WORRIED ABOUT ME."

"I'LL WALK YOU" HE GOT UP AND THEY STARTED WALKING TO HER HOUSE. THEY WERE AT HER PORCH.

"THANKS JAKE FOR EVERYTHING"

"HE SAID WELCOME" AND LEANED IN AND GAVE MILEY THE BEST KISS OF HER LIFE. THEY BROKE APART AND HER FACE FLUSHED RED. THEY LOOKED DEEP IN THEIR EYES, MILEY THOUGHT HER LIPS WERE ON FIRE. SHE PUT HER HAND OUT AND OPENED HER DOOR AND SAID GOOD-NIGHT TO JAKE. SHE CLOSED THE DOOR AND WATCHED HIM WALK AWAY. SHE LEANED UP AGAINST HER DOOR AND SAID" ITS PERFECT"


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note

hey everybody,

u have probably been wondering why i havent posted in like FOREVER. well im sorry i go to mhs! nd its a boarding skewl i can sit here and type them up that is just because i got in a student home. anyway this friday 6/20 i am going to be ending skewl and going home for the summer6 weeks i will type to update as much as i can im suppose to be flyin to fl. to see my sister & im tryin to get to noee the family tht i havent really got to after my dad died so yeaa also cantt forgett thee friendss thosee r gonna be the plans promise to tryy nd update im really sorry!


End file.
